


Цепи и кольца

by EliLynch



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Кухонная помолвка.





	

Нойз постепенно привыкал к этому. К тому, что у него, чьим спутником большую часть жизни было одиночество, появился другой компаньон. Что и для него в мире нашлась уютная квартира, нормальная двуспальная кровать вместо матраса на полу, вереница костюмов в шкафу вместо странного зеленого наряда и вкусная еда, чей аромат достигал его носа в ту же секунду, как он переступал порог своего нового дома. В эти минуты Нойз обязательно касался мочки уха или задумчиво проводил пальцем по губам. На тех местах, где были пирсинги, остались едва заметные шрамы, рубцы. Напоминания о том, что было и через что он прошел на пути к своей земле обетованной.   
В квартире постоянно пахло чем-то вкусным. Как будто Аоба, пока не решавшийся вступить в схватку с немецкими работодателями из-за слабого знания чужого языка, задался целью познакомить его со всеми блюдами, способными затмить вкус пиццы. Не то, чтобы Нойз возражал. Возвращаясь домой (сладчайшее из слов, наконец обретшее для него смысл), Нойз бесшумно закрывал за собой входную дверь, снимал обувь и на цыпочках прокрадывался к кухонному порогу. Ему нравилось смотреть на Аобу в те мгновения, когда тот и не догадывался, что за ним наблюдают. Это был чуть другой, погруженный в себя Аоба. Он напевал японские песенки и постукивал вилкой по решетке на плите. Или молча сидел за столом с отстраненным видом, ожидая, пока в кастрюле закипит вода. Когда лицо Аобы было неподвижно, он становился непривычно серьезным. Нойзу хотелось изучить все стороны его натуры.   
Перед тем, как зайти на кухню, он окликал Аобу. Если Аоба успевал обернуться раньше и понять, что за ним снова следили из-за угла, он краснел и начинал ворчать, что в какой костюм Нойза ни запихни, он останется все тем же дурацким подростком.   
— Привет, — весело сказал Аоба, на сей раз ничего не заподозривший, и отступил от кухонной стойки. На стойке осталось лежать любимое оружие домохозяек - скалка, а ещё доска для раскатки теста. Кажется, Аоба собирался начать печь печенье.   
— Ты все лучше готовишь, — улыбнувшись, похвалил его Нойз.   
— Теперь да, — скромно ответил Аоба. — Успел наловчиться.   
— Из тебя вышла отличная жена, — не удержался от подначки Нойз и приобнял "жену" за тонкие плечи.   
Недовольно зафырчав, как запыхавшийся ёж, Аоба пихнул его локтем в бок. Не оставшись в долгу, Нойз несильно потянул его за волосы, собранные в хвост. Ему очень нравилось, когда Аоба делал такую прическу, сразу возникало желание укусить его за мочку уха или в шею, раз уж к этим частям тела был открыт полный доступ. Аоба зафырчал еще недовольнее и попробовал отстраниться. Пришлось обнять его за талию, чтобы не сбежал.   
— Я не жена! — и после этой нехитрой манипуляции продолжил негодовать его возлюбленный.   
— Хорошо, хорошо. Ты не жена, а муж. Очень любимый.   
— Но мы же ещё не женаты.   
— У твоей бабушки я разрешение выпросить успел. Дело за малым.   
— Я помню, но хотел бы сперва тут немного поосваиваться, если ты не возражаешь. — После упоминания о бабушке Аоба расслабился, голос его зазвучал ласково, а на щеках появился румянец.   
— Нет, но... Кольцо я бы тебе хотел отдать.   
Слова сами соскочили с языка, но Нойз не запаниковал, как только произнес их. Момент казался удачным. Краснеющий домашний Аоба в фартуке был ему милее неловкого Аобы в деловом костюме, умирающего от страха в попытках соответствовать стандартам немецкого качества. Нойзу не хотелось устраивать из предложения руки и сердца представление, ведь теперь он старался казаться взрослее, чем был на самом деле, и вел себя соответственно.   
— ...Ой, — пораженно охнул Аоба и посмотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь определить, шутит Нойз или говорит всерьез. — Правда?   
— Да. Я его купил еще до того, как вернулся в Японию.   
— С ума сойти. Так давно? Даже не зная, уживемся мы вместе или нет?   
_Поэтому-то и хотел купить его как можно раньше._  
— Да. Это глупо, но я решил, что кольцо станет добрым знаком. Залогом удачного союза.   
На какое-то время кольцо стало заодно и проклятьем. Приобретя его, Нойз не раз или не два представлял, как возвращается в Японию и узнает, что Аоба помолвлен с другим человеком или свободен, но Нойза все равно видеть не желает, а кольцо его скармливает роботу-пылесосу из магазина, где работает. Можно было смело утверждать, что именно кольцо ускорило возвращение Нойза в Японию.   
— И ты все это время его хранил? — задал новый вопрос Аоба.   
— Да, — не без смущения ответил Нойз. — Ждал подходящего момента.   
_Это ты еще не знаешь, что хранил я его в своей старой шапке, которую тебе не позволял стирать._  
— Даже не знаю, странно это или здорово. И то, и другое.   
— Я бы хотел его прямо сейчас принести. Надеюсь, ты не против бриллиантов.   
Аоба ахнул и прикрыл рот ладонью:   
— Нойз, ты с ума сошел.  
— Не мог же я купить тебе обычное дешевое колечко.   
На кольцо для Аобы ушла немалая часть его сбережений. Нойз мог бы попросить денег и у родителей - с тех пор, как они убедились, что _с ним все в порядке_ , а в его реакциях на внешние раздражители нет _отклонений_ (чтобы доказать это, Нойз вспорол себе ладонь ножом из старого кухонного сервиза и взвыл от неподдельной боли), ему вернули доступ к семейным банковским счетам, но Нойзу этот вариант был не по душе. К тому же, он заранее был уверен, что Аоба его родителям не понравится, и с трудом выстроенный мостик между его взглядами и взглядами старшего поколения рухнет в пропасть. В принципе, так и вышло. Аоба, по сложившейся традиции, переживал за его душевное здоровье больше, чем он сам, и все еще был возмущен методами воспитания, использовавшимися в некоторых немецких семьях. Он сравнил его родителей с фашистами. Вслух. В тот же миг Нойз стал прикидывать, сколько будет стоить съемная квартира в центре Берлина.   
— Но бриллианты! — воскликнул Аоба, все еще не смирившийся с расточительностью будущего супруга.   
— Они красивые и хорошо сочетаются с голубым. — Усмехнувшись, Нойз коснулся его челки.   
— Ладно. Тащи его сюда, — отчаянно краснея, сказал Аоба.   
— Сейчас. — Поцеловав Аобу в щеку, Нойз быстрым шагом покинул кухню.   
Вернулся он так же быстро, уже с бархатной коробочкой в руках.   
Коробочкой зеленого цвета.   
Некоторые вещи должны были оставаться неизменными.   
Приметив коробочку, Аоба воззрился на нее с неподдельным любопытством.   
— Ну же, показывай!   
— Я все сделаю так, как полагается. — Намеренно медля, Нойз опустился перед перед Аобой на одно колено и откашлялся.   
— Ты бы хоть фартук снял, — подсказал он, оказавшись на одном уровне с разноцветными музыкальными нотами, которые этот фартук украшали.   
— Сейчас, сейчас. — Смеясь, Аоба стянул фартук через голову и, не глядя, отбросил куда-то в сторону. — Так лучше?   
— Да. — Важно глядя на него снизу вверх, Нойз протянул коробочку Аобе. — Аоба, окажешь ли ты мне честь, станешь ли моим... женихом, для начала?   
Аоба ласково улыбнулся ему.   
— Да. Конечно, стану.   
— Примерь. — Не поднимаясь на ноги, Нойз открыл коробочку.   
Выбранное им кольцо было светло-серым, мелкие бриллианты на нем выстраивались в цепочку.   
— Ух ты... — Осторожно, словно боясь, что если он его уронит, то все камни вылетят из оправы и рассыплются по кухонному полу, Аоба достал кольцо из коробочки и надел на палец. — Оно такое красивое.   
Поднявшись, Нойз взял Аобу за руку. Кольцо сверкало на его пальце, смотрелось на нем самым естественным образом, как будто всегда было тут.   
_Туфелька подошла впору_ , — некстати подумалось Нойзу.   
— Тебе нравится? — спросил он, хотя по лицу Аобы и так было ясно, что он сейчас абсолютно счастлив. — Я так рад, что с размером не ошибся.   
— Слушай, а что, если я его буду на цепочке носить? — немного смущенно спросил Аоба, подтвердив, что подарок считает восхитительным. — Ты же знаешь, со мной заигрывают иногда. На руки внимания особого не обратят, а кольцо на шее заметят обязательно.   
Нойз мгновенно представил, как будет ночью тянуть за эту цепочку с кольцом, проассоциировал ее с ошейниками из секс-шопов, куда Аоба ходить наотрез отказывался, и ненадолго потерял дар речи от радости.   
— Хорошая идея, — ответил он и погладил Аобу по руке, надеясь, что его голос похож на голос разумного взрослого человека, а не восторженного подростка с бурей гормонов в крови. — Действительно, так сразу будут понимать, что ты не одинок.  
— А у тебя ведь есть такое же?   
— Есть, только с изумрудами. — Когда речь заходила о том, чтобы потратить деньги на себя, в Нойзе просыпалась бережливость. Два кольца с бриллиантами слишком сильно ударили бы по будущему семейному бюджету. — Ты боишься, что меня кто-то может увести?   
— А что, я уверен, что желающих много, — произнес Аоба, то ли шутя, то ли на самом деле переживая. — Может, и боюсь.   
— Не так много, как на тебя. У меня уж больно плохой характер. Но кольцо обязательно буду носить, — твердо пообещал Нойз.   
По его мнению, все складывалось совершенно идеально. Впрочем, он знал, что до того, как дело дойдет до реальной свадьбы, они тысячу раз успеют поссориться, не сойдясь во мнениях по ряду важных вопросов. К примеру, стоило решить, кто понесет кольца: кубик-кролик или Рен? Нойз был готов до последнего отстаивать права кролика.


End file.
